la recarnacion del amor
by byasaku1245
Summary: del pasado de kaname buelbe en el futuro su gran primer amor es mi primera historia nosean malitos comenten si les gusta para seguirla grasias :3.
1. Chapter 1

byasaku1242 naruto y vampire knight no mepertenesen

recarnacion del amor cap.1

kanasaku mi historia emparte se badsa en el primer amor de kaname sakura bad aser la recarnacion de primer amor de el boy aincluir presonajes de caballeros del zodiaco ellos

tampoco mepertenesen sakura baser una mita loba y mita vampiro sus hermonos ban ser mu de aries y alverin de asgrar sus papas son shion dearies y cereza zero y ichiru son sus primos pero los ama como hermanos

cap. 1

ase mucho tiempo en la epoca del sol rojo cuando nacieron los no mureto nacio nu nino de cadelleros castallos y ojos rojos el nino fue cresiendo con el tienpo se dio cuenta queera diferente cuando sus padres murieron sefue a esplorar el mundoen su camino conosio presonas como el entre ellos la conosio a ella la vio por primera bes en un rio cantado una cancion a unos ninos que jugaban con ella ella ledijo si tus intensiones son comer mejor bete de aqui el sesoprendio por sus palabras y despues le contesto que no eran sus intesiones comer entonses ella le dijo enese caso puedes sentsrte si quieresel ledijo como lo ases como ago que el no lastimarlos con mucho esfuerso pero con el tiempo te acostunbras aprendi con mis padres ellos eran como esos ninos humanos por eso no puedo oriarlos por amor amis padres mi nombre es sakura y el tuyo a el no lesomprendio su nombre le iba bien con su cabello era de color rasa con unos tonos de plata sus hojos eran de color lavanda su piel era cremosa bajo ese cerazo en flor le sentaba bien kaname es mi nombre unplaser kaname desde entoses se isieron amigos y con el tiempo se enamoraron en ocasiones separaron pero siempre se bolbia a encontra cuando la guerra entre humanos y vapiros se iso kaname busco una forma para allurar a los humanos apesar de que lo oriaban porser uno de ellos con esperimentos sedio cuenta que solamente entre ellos poria aserlo selo conto a sakura y undia ella fue por el para que controlara a los lebod e ledijo que ella aria algo mas sedespidio con un veso y ledijo quelo amaba cuando se fue en su caballo kaname sintio algomal perotubo que detener alos lebo e mientra tanto sakura fue donde kaname esperimentabad junto con unos humanos que no les temian uno de ellos le dijo mi djo mi senora que asemos aqui sakura lo miro y lesonrrio como solo ella sabia aser con sinseridad despues se aserco al mineral y sesaco su corazon a un con su corazon el la mano ledijo digale a kaname que aga armas para que sepuedan defender de los mios beban mi sangre y les allurada aser mas fuertes protejan alos humanos con mi corazon y mi sangre digale a kaname que lo amo y que algundia esparo rrencarnar en uno de ustedes para poder estar con el para siempre pasaron dos sientos allos y kaname siguio esparando pero como no rrecarno se fue asu letargo y pasaron tresientos ollos mas cuando rido kuran desendiente de kaname lo desperto sacrificando asu sobrino rresienacido kaname desperto no perdono a rido por lo que iso para rrejenerarse se conbirtio en el bebe efue criado como el hijo de juri y haruka kuran 5allos mas despues en otro lugar una familia espesial esperaban el nacimiento de de su trerser hijo despues de un rato de gritos de dolor se escucho el llanto de un bebe cuando shion fue ala abitacion bio a su mujer sosteniendo en sus braso a su primera hija se acerco a ella y en esemomento la nina abrio sus ojos mostrando un verde jade mas brillante que agabisto con su color de cabello rosa en eso cereza lepregunto asu esposo como se llamaria shion respondio sakura como su antenpasado lo dijo acarisiando su marca de nacimiento un corazon con una media luna / continuara ...


	2. Chapter 2

todos los personajes no mepertenesen pertenesen asus respetibos duellos manden comentaios porfa grasias byasaku1245

cap. 2

shion sabes lo que sinifica esta marca en la bebe shion respondio si ella es la recarnacion de la sellora que nosdio el poder que tenemos los haruno por eso mismo la nombre sakura en memoria a ella muchos cazadores no leagradesen su sacrificio pero nosotros si loasemos en eso la puerta se abrio rebelando dos pequellos nonos uno con el cabello lila y ojos morados de cinco anos y el mas pequeno de tres anos su cabello era rojo y sus ojos verde jade si mama los lamo para que se asercaran a conoser a su hermana manor

en otro lugar

la familia kuran tambien esperaban a su segundo nino mientras juri bordaba una mantita para su bebe u mesaje de su amiga llego juri sonrio llamo a su esposo para darle la notisia de sus amigos kaname que llego con haruka bio la sonrisa de juri y lepregunto porque juri le conto que su mejor amiga acababa de dar a luz asu terser hijo y que irian a conoserlo pronto kaname le sonrio y ledijo que pronto el tambien tedria un hermanito

dos semanas despues

juri haruka y kaname fueron abisitar a sus amigos cuando llegaron asu casa kaname dijo buele a lobos haruka le sonrio disiendole que parte de los haruno eran lobos haruno el clan pricipal de cazadores de vampiros si mi amiga es la esposa de su lider una de nosotros con uno de ellos si asi es el amor en eso la puerta se abrio mostrando una mujer con el cabello negro asta sus pies y ojos rojos juri bienbenida pasen estan ensucasa juri pregunto si era nino o nina la mujer llamada alanis respondio es la nina mas bonita del mundo shion debe estar muy contento haruka dijo osi demasiado para mi gusto no ladeja mas que para cambiarla de ropa y darle de comer juri sonrio cereza tambien esta muy feliz sierto si su sueno se iso realidad es mama de dos hermosos nonos y una nina y como sellama asi su nombre es tia mama dise que sipuedes benir a muu ellos son amigos de tus padres podrias mostrale la casa a kanama porfabor el es de tu edad si prosupuesto mi nombre es muu haruno y el tuyo minombre es kaname kuran mucho gusto mama puedo ir con el si claro muu y alverin ela cosina con nana comiendo llebare a kaname para que lo conosca en la abitacion de los haruno platicaban con sus amigos y almiraban a su pequena sus hermanos deben estar muy contentos si y son muy selosos con ella en serio si no dejan que seleaserquen nadien esecto los jemelos los jemelos si esmeralda tubo jemelos uno es 2 minutos mayor que sakura y el otro es menor por tres minutos aaaa por eso no se enselan de ellos si cuando ellos estan serca tiene que estar juntos sino no dejan de llorar la mama de shion dise que si los separamos algo malo bad apasar

en otro lugar

alverin el es kaname el hijo de los amigos de papas mucho gusto me llamo alverin haruno kanama kuran cuantos anos tienes tengo tres y tu cinco igual que muu si yo era el mas pequeno de la familia pero aora es mi hermanita la queremos mucho cuando sea grande me casare con ella alverin ya tedije que los haruno no asemos eso ya lose pero tambien somos becnetohs y ellos si secasan entre ellos tal ves aella no le gustes eneso kaname y muu se rieron mientras alverin iflaban los cachetes bueno bamos a que kaname l conosca a sakura ante esto kaname dejo caer el baso de jugo alveri y muu le preguntaro si estaba bien el solo dijo sakura si ese es su nombre de mi hermanita selo pusimos en memoria a nuestra ansrstro la que nosdio el poder de denfender a los nuestros donde esta quien sakura en su cuarto quieres conorserla si bien bamos kaname siguio a muu y alverin entre mas se asercaban mas podia sentir su aroma a frol de cerezos con fresas cuando llegaron a la abitasion kaname se puso nerbioso muu abrio la puerta y ledijo que passara alverin ya estababa junto ala cuna kaname se aserco con psos lentos y muy nerbioso cuando estubo a pie de la cuna se asomo en la cuna bio a un bebe en buelto en una mantita durmiendo muu la tomo ledijo que si queria cargarla kaname asintio con la cavesa porque no podia ablar su aroma lo estaba bolbiendo loco de sed muu sela entrego y eneso alverin le dijo no te enamores de ella porque es mia alverin nodigas tonterias ella es libre de elejir por su cuenta a quien quiere hump fue su respuesta a lo que dijo muu kaname sostubo a la bebe y cuando abrio la mantita se encontro con los ojos mas hermosos que abia bisto ella le sonrio con una sonrisa lena de amor y paz el lerespondio tanbien con una sonrisa la iba abesar cuando alverin lo mordio auhsss alverin le dijo su mama que acababa de entrar al cuarto junto con juri y haruka yo ledije queno se enamarada de ella es mia alverin disculpate hump lo siento esta bien si ella fuera mi hermana yo aria lo mismo cereza llamo alverin y muu haruka oserbo a kaname con la nina en brasos y sonrio ledijo es muy linda berda si es hermosa y eso que aun nobes su cabello umh la nina lenbanto la manita y acarisio el rrostro de kaname haruka ledijo que llaera tiempo de irse de acuerdo respodio kanama haruka salio del cuarto disiendo no te tardes kanama con sakura asolas le dio un beso en los lavios y dijo astac pronto mi pequeno cerazo sakura le sonrio con amor abajo todos sonreian menos alverin que estabac castigado sin postre por una semana sedespirieron todos disiendo astac pronto porque para kaname esa casa era espasial muu y alverin se isieron sus amigos pero sobretodo alli estabad ella esa pequena que le dio amor con su sonrisa

continuara ...


	3. Chapter 3

todos los personajes no me pertenesen son de sus respetibos duellos

la recarnacino del amor vampire knight naruto

capitulo 3

casa haruno muu y aiverin estaban con sakura cuando entraron sus tios con sus hijos gemelos imediatamente los colocaron juto a sakura los tres bebes sonreian entre si sakura tomaba las manitas de zero y ichiru ( enotro lugar de la casa )

cereza y shion se enteraban que sus amigos tambien abia tenido una nina y kaname estaba muy feliz con su hermanita pero que queria bisitar sakura y su hermanos cereza mando una nota disiendo que podia ir cuando quisiera ( dos meses despues ) haruka llebo a kaname a la casa haruno quien salio a resibilos fue muu encuanto entro a la casa olio el aroma singular de sakura despues de saludar coretamente subio con muu aber a sakura quien estaba con su tia en su cuarto cuando entro sequedo con la boca abrierta ya la abiabisto pero no bio el color de su cabello perohoy si puesto queno traia un gorrito sino una pequella sinta roja su cabello era rosa y igual a el de ella no pudo ebitar recordarla a ella el gran amor de su vida cuando sakura lo bio le sonrio y le dio sus manitas kaname alber tal acto sonrio tambien y fue a cargarla sakura sonrio a un mas muu sonrio y dijo cuidado con alverin quesibe esto se enojara mucho contigo kaname solo sonrio kaname estaba jugando con sakura cuando alverin llego encuanto lobio se enojo por que su hermanita le sonreia mas que anadien pero la sonrisa de sakura lo calmaba muu ledijo alverin que lo acompanara ala cosina atraer un poco de te y galletas pero lo iso aproposito para dejar a kanama con su hermanita cuando estubo a solas con sakura kanama leconto que tambien tenia una hermanita ique algun dia la trairia para que jugaran juntas pero a sakura no legusto porque puso una cara de puchero entonses cambio de tema ala nina le gusto porque sonrio otrabes con mucho amor a siestubieron un rato jugando cuando regresaron sus hermanos con un poco de te y bocadillos asi platicaron jugaron asi se fue el timpo cuando llego la ora de partir kaname se despidio de todos y despues de sakura con un beso alverin ya iba al ataque cuando su hermano mayor lo sujecto de la camisa el solo sonrio ante los selos del pequeno nino a muu le sonrio como siempre porque apesar de su diferentes espesies eran muy buenos amigos se fue con su padre de buelta con su madre y hermana auque la queria a sakura la queria mas pero era diferente

( tres anos despues)

era el anibersario de bodas de cereza y shion y alanis echo la casa por la bentana los merjores amigos de la familia estaban alli entre los ibitados es taban los pura sangre porsupuesto los kuran tanbien estaban los orioto la segunda familia de hombres lobos los padres de cereza tambien los de shion tanbien los hermanos de anbos con sus respetibos hijos de los kuran solo fue haruka y kaname porque desde que yuki nacio juri no salia kaname estabac muy ansioso por berla porque desde ase tres anos no la beia cuando llegaron a la casa haruno se pudo ber mucha jente entre ellos cazadores y tambien algunos vampiros pero todos respetaban a cereza y bisirbesa a shion en cuanto entraron ala estansia bio a muu con unos ninos de su edad entre ellos a bia unos gemelos que eran de su raza uno con el pelo platiado pero este era como shio luego llegaron unas ninas tambien como shion una tenia el pelo rosa que por un momento crello que era sakura pero era mas grande y sus ojos eran lila la otra era mas pequena tenia cabello azul y ojos azules eneso llego alverin con una nina de su edad tambien era como cereza pero con cabello maron y ojos igual cuando muu lo bio fue directo asi a el y lo presento con todos fieron muy amables con el

kaname iba apreguntar por sakura cuanda enneso los senores haruno bajaron las escaleras todos los lobos se inclinaro ante shion y los vampiros ante cereza esecto los pura sangre haruka se aserco a felisitarlos kaname iba aprobechar para preguntar por sakura pero antes de preguntar cereza le dijo en el jardin de atras la encontraras kaname no lo penso dos beses y se fue al jardin cuando llego se encontro con unos lobos y se le arojaron cuando lo iban amorder una voz muy dulce se escucho y los lobos se detubieron kaname oserbo asiadonde promino la voz y la bio alli parada frete de el con un bestido blanco con una sinta roja en la sintura y su cabello largo asta las piernitas con dos pequenas tresitas alos lados decoradas con unas muy pequenas floresitas y sus ojos jade lo oserbaban y le sonrio como lo asia de bebe le dio una palmadita a los lobos y ellos seretiraron ella ledio lamano para lebantarse y la asecto a estar de pie sakura noto que kaname sangraba de una mano serasguno con unos rosales del jardin sakura le tomo la mano y ledio un beso y selecuro luego de la misma mano lo tomo y logio por un sendero de flores asta quellegaron bajo un hermoso arbol de cerezos en flor kaname ledio una sonrisa y ella delbolbio la sonrisa y ba hablar cuando ella le dijo tienes ambre el labio ella ledijo yo tepuedo dar de comer siquieres kaname iba adesir que no cuando ella saco unos pastelillos de fresas se los robe a mi nana tambien tengo te tegusta e si ben sientate se esnto oserbando como apesar de ser una nina de tres anos yasabia serbir el te como toda una dama le dio su tasa de te y pastel el los tomo comesaron a comer iluego de terminar ella se leaserco mucho kaname se sonrojo ella sonrio despues iso algo que sonpredio a kaname ella lelanbio un poco de pastel que tenia enla comisura de su labios en ese momento kaname sintio que yano podia aguantar mas y cuando estaba apunto de morderla muu llego y dijo a sakura que ya era ora de su presentacion ante todos los conosidos de la familia ella asintio y kaname los siguio muu le sonrio pero ledijo que no lointetara al menos que ella le diera poque sino su padre lo mataria o alguno de los demas de la familia el solo asintio con la cabesa y sakura lotomo de la mano pero cuando se asercaron a la casa lo solto corrio asi adrentro muu ledijo que adia sentido la presensia de sus rosas kaname no entendio aque sereferia cuando llego la ora de la presentasion shio y cereza presentaron a sus hijos primero muu luego alverin todas las ninas estaban ebobadas con los principes y por ultimo fue sakura cuando la presentaro todos los hombres y ninos sequeraron tiesos esecto sus hermanos y haruka con kaname alverin los beia con mucho odio muu solo sonreia y sakura solo oserbaba a una persona a kaname en un rincon de la fiesta estaba oserbando ala pequena nina un purasangre llamado diamante no quitaba la bista de ella su hermano menor lepregunto silegustaba la nina diamante solo sonrio kaname no dejaba de ber como todos tocaban sus cabellos tanto unos gemelos como dos principes purasangre se estaban enojando la nina no sorporto mas y llamo a su hermano muu fue imediatamente sela llebo con el sakura iso una sena asus rosas ellos asintieron unos segundos despues la siguieron a su abitacion muu les llebo pastelillos y te sakura lo sirbio a los tres jugaron y platicaron de lo que asen cuando no estan juntos luego zero oserbo a sakura y lo noto sabes que puedes tomar la quequieras cuando quieras entoses sefue asercando

( mientrastato )

kaname se dirijio a su abitacino de sakura pero nunca seimajino lo que iba aber cuando entro asu abitacion bio a sakura vebiendo sangre de un nino de la eda de sakura no pudo ber su cara porque el cabello de sakura lo cubria su corazon se rompio en ese momento y jamas bolbio ala mancion haruno ...continuara

porfa manden sus opiniones si lesgusta tambien se asectan sugerensias para el siguiente cap. sanbran porque los haruno seban de la ciuda y ban a creser iban asalir personajes de naruto por que astaora solo a saliro sakura ...grasias ...


	4. Cap4

hola se que ase mucho que no escrivia pero a qui estoy de vuelta e modificado un poco la historia espero que les agrare se que ay muchas faltas de octografia pero no se como aser para poner el guion ariba de la ene poreso boy ausar la doble ele y tambien no se porque mi conputarora cambia muchas palabras en fin espero que tengan pasiensia y no mematen porfa comente no tengo ni un comentario en esta historia el unico que mellego fue para partisipar en un concurso pero no supe como aserlo realmente soy una nobata en esto y agradesco de todo corazon ala persona que puso mi historia en sus favoritos sin mas que desir aqui el cap.

ni vampire knight me pertenese sino asu muy respetada duella matsuri hino.

ni tampoco naruto el pertenese a masashi kishimoto sino mi adorado itachi y neji a un estarian vivos en fin enpesemos :

* * *

la rencarnacion del amor :

despues de que kaname biera a sakura con al guien mas en su cuarto le pidio a su papa que lo llebara de ai se despidiero de los padres de sakura y de sus hermanos y se fueron cuando llegaron a su casa kaname se enseror en su cuarto solo ni haruka ni juri sabian que le pasaba y asi pasaron los dias :

con la familia haruno :

despues de que sakura se alimentara de su primo bajo las escaleras corriendo a buscar al nino de el cerezo pero no lo encontro por nigun lado le pregunto a su hermano y le dijo que ya seabia ido se puso un poco triste de que sefue sin despedise de eya pero luego se le paso cuando sus primos la rodiaron con los brasos en el fondo de un rincon unos ojos rojos la oserbaban con atencion planiando la forma de quedarse con eya :

(tiempo despues )

con los jemelos :

cuando va a llegar ya es muy tarde y aun no yega pronto estara aqui ya beran aora porque no ban a la colina a deslisarse estabien sense esos dos con ella son uno solo no locres ansiano si no me imajino que pasaria si se tubieran que separar pero eso no pasara claro que no despues de todo su abuela les dijo que no los separen nunca creo que ya binieron por ti sera mejor que te ballas que lastima ya no la vi sera para la otra claro despues deto siempre andan juntos claro nos bemos yagari, ...

pasa algo hermano no es nada zero ichiru ya yegue perdon por la tardansa pero es culpa de papa si comono culpen al padre de todo claro te quedastes jugando mas de la cuenta con mami eso no es sierto saku solo le di un besito si ya sabemos los vesitos que sedan ogan ustedes ninos malcriados corran por sus vidas el rey de los lobos quiere comer y nosotros somos lo mas serca ayyyy como medesesperan esos tres jajajajajaja .. de que te ries yagari de ti pareses un nino shiquito como ellos en fin que querias asi esta noche tengo un entrenamiento espesial para mis hijos y cereza quiere ya lo imajino que sipuedo cuidar de saku no es asi si y tu respuesta es siiii amigo si noaii de otra tambien cuidare de los jemelos pero eso es buinisimo asi no estara sola con un grullon como tu oye buelbe aqui que te boy adar un regalito no grasias me despides de los ninos las cosas de sakura ya estan en tu casa oyes ique si digo que no jajajajaja tu negadote a cuidar de esos tres ni en suellos asta mallana y muchas grasias ya que adonde va mi papa sense a una mision con tus hermanos aaa oyes sakura anda vamos ya boy oyes zero ustedes tambien se ban aquedar con el sense si que bueno ase tiempo que no dormiamos juntos si ichiru te toca hum. zero bamossss zero ve con ellos eres muy joven para preucuparte a un disfruta de tu nilles aora que eres nino si pero ase un racto aqui avia un zero ada ve con ellos que te esperan siempre lo asen esos dos siempre lo asen sin ti no puden tu eres su pilar hump. sujetatec de mi sakura y tu ichiru de sakura aja bamoss jupiiiiiii los tres ninos reian como sinadamas esistiera mas que ellos tres en el mundo sin saber que su vida estaba por cambiar para siempre ;

en una noche en la mancion haruno cuando sakura ya dormia la desperto un ruido espantoso corrio al cuarto de su hermano mu el tambien se abia despertado y ya estaba con su arma de cazador tomo sakura de la mano y salio con mucho cuidado se encontro con alverin en las escaleras ledijo que lo siguiera a si lo iso los llebo a un cuadro de la pare del salon prinsipal de la familia toco una pequella flor del mismo cuadro ise en peso abir le dio a alverin a sakura le dijo que corriera lo mas rapido posible lejos de alli sakura lo tomo de la mano le pidio que no se fuera que se querera con ellos pero mu le dijo que tenia que ayudar a sus padres y abuelos alverin asintio con la caveza y empeso acorre con sakura como podia ya que no era mucho mayor que ella cuando iban como amedio camino algo los golpio separandolos cuando sakura iba a tomoar la mano de alverin algo la jalo voltio aber que era ise encontro con unos ojos rojos alverin iba a rebatarsela cuando alguien mas lo golpio espeso una pelea sakura solo pedia que sedetubieran una risa la saco de su preocuapcion por su hermano el hombre que la tenia tomada en brasos le acarisio la mejiya le dijo que mejor se preocupada por ella la iba a morder cuando cereza lo aparto de ella le dijo que sefuera de alli o lo lamentaria pero el hombre solo se burlo de ella cuando cereza lo iba atacar el sujeto le enterro una espada de cazador en el pecho tanto alverin como sakura se queraron paralisados asta que la voz de su madre los saco de su estado le dijo a alverin que se fuera con sakura la tomo embrasos y comenso a corre las dos personas los empesaron a seguir cuando uno de ellos le tomo la piernita sakura mu aparesio y de una sola mordida le aranco la mano el otro trato de atacar a mu pero alverin lo irio en un braso tambien le dijo al otro que lo mejor era retirarse que ya abria ocasion de tomarla y asi desaparesieron pero aun abia muchos nivel "e" asi que tomo a sakura y comensaron acorrer los mas lejos de lo que una ves fue su ogar mu iso lo que su padre le dijo uso su poder de teleportacion y se fueron a un lugar donde nolos conosian en persona pero si sabian de ellos no sabian lo que paso con su mama solo sabian que su abuelos abian muerto porque cuando de jaron la mancion ya no estaba su enerjia vital de los hombres lovo y su mama se estaba desaparesiendo solo sentian la de su papa ya quera la unica que sintiero cuando llegaron asu destino bieron un hernorme porton con el enblema de del pais del fuego sabian de ese emblema por que su abuela era de alli y siempre les contaba historias de su jubentu y sus amigos el la puerta aparesio un ansiano que se inclino ante ellos mu ledijo que shion haruno . los enbiaba el ansiano solo asintio con la caveza les iso una sellal para que lo siguieran asi mu y sus dos hermanos empesaban una nueva vida donde para sobrevivir tenian que ocultar su pasada vida ...

(comtinuara...)


End file.
